


Мудаки

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Roughness, Swearing, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их сумасшедшей жизни было все заебись. У них были оборотни. У них была канима. И Стайлза это устраивало.<br/>Все это.<br/>А потом пришли крысы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мудаки

**Author's Note:**

> Written under inspiration provieded with the [Creature13](http://creaturexlll.tumblr.com/post/43170926497/third-pic-for-the-sterek-campaign-wolf-pack) artwork 

**Название** : Мудаки  
 **Персонажи** : Стайлз, Скотт, Дитон, Бобби "Кекс" Финсток. Толстый намек на стерек.  
 **Жанр** : практически постапокалипсис, трэшняковый AU

 

\- Чувак, у меня галлюцинация, или ты видишь то же, что и я? - Стайлз заходит в охотничий бар и придерживает Скотта за плечо. Макколл постоянно забывает сдать при входе свое оружие.

\- Твою мать! - выдыхает Скотт - без задней мысли, шокированный и, кажется, даже напуганный. Стайлз сплевывает и без лишних слов бьет Скотта под дых - несильно, но больно. Стайлз научился бить.

\- Не смей... сам знаешь, что.

\- Прости.

Они мнутся на пороге, и им снова по шестнадцать. За стойкой Дитон молча поедает их взглядом, в кои-то веки не комментируя и не ухмыляясь.

За их спинами распахивается дверь, и в спину дует холодный ночной ветер, от которого в тепле бара спешат скрыться вновь прибывшие охотники. Макколлу приходится сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы пропустить гостей города, принесших с собой оружие и запах новой битвы. Стайлз изучает входящих цепким взглядом, вычисляя, классифицируя, суммируя и складывая получившиеся каталожные карточки в воображаемый архив у себя в голове. Он скучает по своему компьютеру, но сейчас превратившийся в опасную ношу ноутбук запрятан под ступеньками в доме Хейлов, и Стайлз отказывается это комментировать. Он снова смотрит в центр зала и глубоко вдыхает его дымный запах. Теперь для многих так пахнет безопасность.

Скотт молчит и смотрит. Стайлз нутром чувствует, как Скотт сканирует помещение, как вытягивает из посетителей информацию, которую они принесли на своей одежде, подошве запыленных сапог, высушенных ветром волосах, замаранных в крови и порохе ладонях. Почти все, кого можно разглядеть в этой полутьме, уставшие и больные. Лихорадка, обезвоживание, бессонница, всевозможные неврозы и истощение. Самые безобидные из гуляющих по улицам поветрий. И они же - самая благодатная почва для мора.

Крысы любят мор.

Крысы принесли чуму.

В их сумасшедшей жизни было все заебись. У них были оборотни с клыками длиной в три дюйма и когтями, способными пропороть капот хорошего (хорошего!) джипа. У них была канима, плевавшаяся, сочившаяся и наверняка даже ссавшая ядом. С Джексона сталось бы. У них был дважды сдохший Питер и выебывающийся страдалец-альфа. И Скотт, метавшийся между Эллисон, Айзеком и Стайлзом, как одуревший от игры в мячик щенок.

И Стайлза это, как ни горько, устраивало.

Все это. Включавшее "наконец-то-блять" полюбовный трах с Дереком, взаимосадистские пикировки с Питером, спарринги с Лейхи, откровенные разговоры с отцом - обо всем, о чем нельзя было больше молчать. Они убивали время. Они убивали волнами накатывавшие стаи агрессоров. Они убивали свои подростковые годы, проживая их, как в малобюджетном и бесспорно гениальном выкидыше киноиндустрии.

А потом пришли крысы и стали убивать просто так. Потому что они слишком хотели жрать.

Умирали все. Виновные и невинные. Не было судов, не было божьей кары или чего-то еще, что напророчили древние. Просто огромные сверхъестественные твари прогрызли какой-то лаз из ада на землю и потекли серыми грязными реками по улицам всех городов мира.

По ящику передавали новости в течение первого месяца, но потом каналы замолчали, не затянутые даже настроечной таблицей. Черный экран и молчащие динамики. Крысы грызли провода.

Люди пытались сражаться: давили, морили, травили, топили и жгли, запирая в амбарах и собственных домах. Охотники вкладывали в руки домохозяек и детей ножи и топоры и учили, как правильно рубить голову с плеч. И использовали школы, как гражданские военные базы. 

Через полгода мора в живых остались самые удачливые и выжженные изнутри мудаки. Поцелованные хреновыми ангелами в покрытый кислой испариной лоб. "Мудаки" прятались под землей, куда крысы почему-то не проползали. Возможно, опасались, что там их сожрет кто-то еще более крупный - и поэтому они оставались наверху, плодясь и размножаясь.

Скотт, не двинувшийся с места и последние пять минут не сводивший взгляда с одной фигуры, сдавленно шипит и осторожно трогает Стайлза за плечо. Обострение психозов не обошло никого, и резкость себе может позволить только хренов Дерек. Но даже он сдерживается.

\- Стайлз! Он... 

\- Сейчас, - Стайлз отходит к стойке и шепчет шаманящему над их обычным пойлом Дитону: - Давно он тут?

\- Два часа. Выпил всю текилу. Потом заказал двойной чизбургер и картошку. Сказал, что срать он теперь хотел на здоровый образ жизни. Больше ничего не говорил. По крайней мере, никому, кто был по внешнюю сторону бутылки... бутылок.

Дитон отставляет в сторону бокал с тисненым лейблом "Кока-колы". протягивает Стайлзу их стаканы с "энергетическим напитком" и отворачивается к другому гостю, желающему утолить жажду. Он не меняется, оставаясь владельцем бара для "мудаков". Он хранит его, как зеницу ока. Бар - это якорь для его посетителей. Сюда _всегда_ можно вернуться, 

Скотт вопросительно переглядывается через зал со Стайлзом. Они умеют разговаривать без слов и жестов, и Стайлзу достаточно медленно, утвердительно моргнуть, чтобы Скотт оттолкнулся от стены. Сам он закатывает рукава вытянутой линялой хенли, обнажая густо изукрашенные татуировками предплечья, и тоже направляется к столику. К тому, где сидит человек, три года как похороненный в пустой могиле.

\- Эм, сэр?

\- Билински? Макколл? Живы, сукины дети? - Стайлз нервно сжимает и разжимает кулаки и со скрежетом пододвигает себе стул, оседлывая его и устраиваясь локтями на резной спинке. Скотт садится напротив, выпивает свою порцию вслед за Стайлзом и ждет. 

Они молча провожают взглядами еще два шота, а третий Стайлз отнимает и выплескивает Финстоку в лицо. Тот никак не реагирует. Только слизывает стекающие к губам пьяные капли. И улыбается, как на поле, когда их команда продула главным соперникам в чемпионате штата. Опасно, бешено.

\- Это была моя последняя текила.

\- Советую вам это запомнить, тренер, - Стайлз протягивает ему платок и пинает ножку стола. - Сдохнуть от отравления пойлом после того, как вы выжили в нынешней хуйне - дебилизм. Сэр.

\- Как у вас получилось? - Скотт облокачивается на стол и сцепляет руки в замок. На безымянном пальце тускло блестит золотой ободок - к черту законы, когда ты можешь не дожить до двадцати одного.

\- А-а-а, - машет рукой Финсток и откидывается на стуле, болезненно устало зевая, - мой дед слишком боялся чертовых русских ракет, а у меня был ключ от его бункера. Не то чтобы деду он был еще нужен.

Он замолкает, засыпая от выпитого. Стайлз снова сплевывает и шипит, что крысы лезут и из людей - взрослых здоровых мужиков - загоняя в теплые, запертые изнутри подвалы. Скотт только мотает головой. Финсток пьян, и им всем нужно выспаться. И проспаться. Стайлз трет бритый череп ладонью и кивает - он устал и злится, и больше ничего. Хейл давно ему не звонил. У него до черта дел в Техасе - охотникам нужны отчаянные оборотни. И наоборот. 

Выгрызень "вне зоны доступа", и у Стайлза от этого дрожат руки. Он только сейчас замечает сбитые костяшки на пальцах Финстока и синяки на лице и спине, позерски замазанные полосами сажи. Никому не пришло в голову... 

Он молча встает и перекидывает левую руку Финстока через шею. Скотт подхватывает с другой стороны, и они фактически выносят безвольное тело в соседний зал - там ночуют те, кому некуда идти.

Во сне Финсток смеется и бормочет, что его хренов дед держал в бункере склад боеприпасов. Не жратву и легкое порно, а стволы и динамитные шашки. Отличный склад.

\- Коммандо бы визжал, как болельщица на суперкубке, - мямлит тренер в подушку и всхрапывает. Из кармана военного жилета, напяленного на голое тело, торчит ключ зажигания, и несмотря на усталость Стайлз идет проверять. Скотт кидает взгляд на Финстока, скрутившегося в постели, как младенец, и спешит за исчезнувшим в дверях Стайлзом.

На улице стоит не замеченный ими в темноте Блэк Опс*, и против воли Стайлз, как восторженный малолетний пацан, лезет по колесам в открытую кабину. Оживший "Колл ов Дьюти" с установленным на верхней раме отличным крупнокалиберным пулеметом. Заезженный джип с "горячим" стволом и полным баком.

\- Чувак, нас ждут великие дела.

\- Пять через пять, - забивает очередность Скотт.

\- Три через три, - торгуется Стайлз и тут же непререкаемым тоном исправляется: - Четыре на четыре на четыре. Потому что хер нам Финсток позволит его угнать. 

Они до конца ночи сторожат джип своего тренера, скрючившись от холода в кожаных сидениях. Не то чтобы кому-то, кроме них, пришло в голову красть такой автомобиль от дверей "мудацкого" бара. Им просто хочется.

У них есть план, два джипа и полный багажник боеприпасов. 

В Техасе охотники, окружные копы - из тех, что остались - и чертовы полчища мерзких тварей размером с сенбернара и с острыми, как бритвы, клыками. 

В задней комнате бара - храпящий Финсток, раскрашенный под героя боевика.

До их совершеннолетия еще целый год, и они обязаны до него дожить.

**Author's Note:**

> ______________  
> * — [Jeep Wrangler Call of Duty: Black Ops Edition](http://24.media.tumblr.com/d2183df2fc6995d1112db437b6ddde7c/tumblr_mgyek24QWe1rrhaqho1_1280.jpg)


End file.
